


Safe spaces

by johanirae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: One invitation turns into two, three, four, and next thing you know, he's leaving his belongings in your house.





	Safe spaces




End file.
